Dei Gratia
by JohanUndAnnaLiebert
Summary: "Yo soy tú, y tú, eres yo". Ellos eran algo más que hermanos, y compartían algo más que unos padres. Sus monstruos, su mundo interior. Allí, estaban ellos dos, solos. Era un lugar donde él, parecía volver a ser humano. Y, las palabras, trascender la distancia. Este es mi final de la historia, lo que ocurre tras la última página. SPOILERS! serie y Another Monster!
1. Capítulo 1- Aquella noche en Ruhenheim

"¿Me equivoco?

¿Me equivoco?"

Había colapsado. La bestia era, entonces, desquiciada, impredecible, más letal de lo que lo había sido jamás.

El tiempo se paralizó mientras el cuerpo de Johan caía abatido de un disparo. El fuerte sonido de la lluvia era todo lo que se podía oír. Por lo demás, no había más que silencio. Tumbado, de espaldas a ella, mientras un charco de sangre, diluido en el agua de lluvia, se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Nina giró la cabeza hasta Tenma, quien aturdido observaba la escena, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Él no había disparado.

Comenzó a acercarse a Johan hasta que notó que alguien la cogía por el brazo. Gillen, quien no se había separado de ella ni un solo instante, parecía querer evitarle aquella imagen de nuevo. Con un gesto brusco se deshizo de él y, rodeando el cuerpo de su hermano por los pies, se situó junto a él, arrodillándose en el suelo. Casi le saltó el corazón del pecho cuando descubrío sus ojos abiertos, que al verla se dirigieron hasta los suyos. Agonizando, sin fuerzas para nada más, sus labios se abrieron en un susurro, casi inaudible, que consumió su último aliento.

"Hermana..."

Entonces los orbes azules volvieron a posarse en algún punto tras ella, hasta que su mirada se volvió completamente vacía y sus ojos, finalmente, se cerraron para siempre. Ella levantó la mano izquierda, que permanecía sobre sus piernas, y la posó por unos instantes en la mejilla de él, sientiendo el calor que desprendía, mientras sus dedos lo acariciaron como no habían hecho en casi veinte años. El cuerpo de Nina se congeló por completo. Una parte de ella moría con él. Sin el monstruo del este, el del oeste no estaría completo nunca más.

Entonces se levantó, quedando allí de pie, paralizada. Todo el cansancio cayó sobre ella de golpe, sumiendola en un estado de apatía. Gillen y Tenma se acercaron hasta ella, instándole que se alejara de aquella patética imagen.

Sentada en uno de los portales, junto con el doctor, presenciaron todo el despliegue policial que apareció de la nada. Pronto, hombres uniformados registraban casa a casa en busca de superviviente, registrando a muertos y vivos por igual. El doctor Gillen intentaba, aún inútilmente, informar a uno de los oficiales de la realidad tras el incidente. Sin embargo, éste parecía incapaz de creerlo.

El cuerpo de Johan seguía vivo, consumiéndose poco a poco. A pesar de ello, fue atendido por unos paramédicos, considerándolo una víctima más. Irónicamente, motivado por su edad, fue uno de los primeros heridos en ser transladado hasta el helicóptero ambulancia.

Lo que entonces nadie sabía era que él, y solo él, era el autor intelectual de la tragedia.

Pocas horas después, en un quirófano, Tenma sanó sus heridas, otra vez, en una delicada operación que resultó ser un rotundo éxito. Su estado fue crítico durante muchos días pero, inexplicablemente, el magullado cuerpo resistió con toda la determinación por vivir de la que su psique carecía.

Desde entonces había permanecido en un coma del que no parecía querer despertar. Nina había permanecido a su lado muchas horas en el hospital. Incapaz, sin embargo, de mirar el cuerpo de Johan, conectado a más máquinas de las que podía imaginar.

Mucho más rápido de lo que ningún médico pronosticó, se recuperó, sin abandonar nunca el estado de coma, en el que pareció refugiarse.

Meses después de la operación, cuando su estado pareció estabalizarse, lo transladaron hasta el Hospital Penitenciario de Baviera.


	2. Capítulo 2- Monstruos en el olvido

Como muchas otras noches, Nina se acostó pasada la medianoche, hastiada de los libros de derecho.

Hacía meses de los sucesos de Ruhenheim y, aunque físicamente se había recuperado, en su mente las heridas seguían muy abiertas, y sangrando aún. El doctor Reichwein había insistido mucho porque se quedara con él hasta que recuperara los ánimos. Ella, incapaz de rebelarse, había acabado aceptando.

Nada más tumbarse en la cama, arropada bajo las mantas, cayó dormida.

Nina siempre había tenido sueños extraños, más de lo que se suponía. A un paso de convertirse en pesadillas, siempre, sin llegar a serlo, nunca. O quizás lo eran, pero en su distorsionada psique dejaron de parecerlo mucho tiempo atrás.

En sus escenarios siempre había aquel lado oscuro pero bello, casi gótico, romántico. Parecían sacados de una novela de Bram Stoker: playas, bosques, castillos, mansiones. Siempre escenarios dignos un cuento de hadas oscuros, trágicos. Solo estorbados por la siempre sensación de amenaza que su cerebro no se cansaba de recordarle en aquel onírico mundo.

Aquello era diferente.

La Mansión de las Rosas Rojas. Frente a ella, el escenario de sus peores temores se reproducía al más mínimo detalle, aún con algunas diferencias. El edificio, que en sus visitas se le había antojado majestuoso, incluso bello, aparecía completamente desolado. Todo el encanto de su arquitectura parecía borrado por un tiempo que no había transcurrido nunca. Las viejas paredes de piedra le gritaban que se alejara, y ella, se sentía menuda e indefensa.

Su mano, trémula, abrió la verja del jardín. Los rosales que una vez dieron nombre a tan fastuoso lugar, parecían marchitos, y las rosas, una vez rojas, ennegrecidas. Sin pararse a observar los detritos del decadente jardín, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, a su derecha. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde debía encaminar sus pasos. Subió los escalones que accedían al interior y con decisión abrió la puerta envejecida de la mansión. El vestíbulo carecía totalmente de muebles, solo la hiedra decoraba sus paredes desnudas. Los altos ventanales permanecían en relativo buen estado, aunque las vidrieras estaban mayoritariamente hechas añicos, esparcidos los vidrios por ambos lados de la pared. De nuevo torció hacia la derecha, hacia las escaleras que ascendían hasta la planta superior. El corredor cruzaba la primera planta horizontalmente, paralelo a la fachada. El aspecto de aquel piso era cuanto menos, tan desolador como el resto. Las paredes habían perdido por completo los paneles de madera que en otro tiempo las recubrían. El suelo también había perdido el alfombraje, quedando la piedra inferior desnuda ante las inclemencias del ficticio tiempo. El techo estaba cubierto de grietas, que muchas veces se expandían por gran parte de las paredes. Los ventanales tenían el mismo aspecto que en la planta inferior. La falta completa de mobiliario incrementaba la sensación de soledad y desolación de aquel tétrico escenario. El aire, silbante, se colaba por las ventanas sin piedad. Mientras recorría el pasillo una sensación de frío insoportable se apoderó de ella. Inútilmente intentaba darse calor abrazándose a sí misma.

Llegado a la mitad del corredor, encontró lo que buscaba. A su izquierda, en la parte delantera de la construcción estaba aquel salón. El lugar de la tragedia.

La puerta permanecía entrecerrada.

Quedó inmóvil. Hasta llegar allí no se había preguntado que le deparaba de nuevo entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Lentamente, como si el frío hubiera congelado su organismo y le impidiera moverse a velocidad normal, se acercó, hasta que solo con un gesto de su mano la estancia quedaría al descubierto. Sus dedos acariciaron el material antes de atreverse a mostrar que había detrás. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un leve chirrido, que, sin embargo, sonó estruendoso en aquel silencio.

La habitación carecía prácticamente de iluminación. Desde los ventanales, a un lado, se filtraba algo de claridad de una luna aparecida de la nada. A pesar de ello, solo la mitad de la sala era medianamente visible; el resto permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad.

En el límite entre luz y oscuridad, su figura emergía como de la nada.

Bañado por aquella luz, parecía más deshumanizado que nunca, como una estatua de mármol. De pie, con ambas manos a la espalda, de cara a ella. Su rostro era completamente carente de emoción y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto junto a ella. Mirándola sin verla. Su gesto era el mismo que en Ruhenheim, mientras escuchaba sus palabras de perdón.

Sin saber muy bien por qué no se extrañó de encontrarlo allí. Siempre había estado allí, aunque fuera solo en sus memorias y pesadillas. Y aquello no cambiaba las cosas. Demasiado tarde para corregir unos recuerdos que no eran suyos, sino de su otra mitad, su otro yo.

"¿Johan?" Nina preguntó acercándose cuidadosamente unos pasos.

El joven no se inmutó. Nina se acercó más, con lentitud siempre, observando algún posible cambio en el rostro de él. Solo entonces percibió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, en un llanto silencioso, resbalando por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se movieron, y su cabeza se inclinó inesperadamente hacia la izquierda, como si hubiera advertido algo en aquella densa oscuridad. Nina esperó, agitada e inusitadamente aterrorizada, esperando el inminente desenlace. Pero nada ocurrió.

"Johan." Su voz temblaba ligeramente. "¡Johan!"

Para él, ella no estaba allí. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la oscuridad, y una leve expresión de horror se dibujaba en aquel bello rostro. Las lágrimas, caían sin cesar, pero cuando llegaban a su mandíbula, parecían desvanecerse en el olvido.

El nerviosismo de Nina iba en aumento. Esperando un terror que no llegaba. Alternando su mirada entre el rostro de Johan y aquel punto en el que sus ojos se habían clavado.

El frío era cada vez más intenso.

Incapaz de soportarlo ni un instante más, se acercó a zancadas hasta él, cogiéndolo de ambos brazos, obligándole a verla. Entonces su rostro se volteó hasta enfrentarse al de la chica. Nina notó aquellos ojos, tan semejantes a los suyos, clavándose en lo más profundo de su alma. La sensación era casi insoportable. Las emociones la abrumaron: el miedo, el dolor, la agonía... Aquel fuego derretía la telaraña de su propia cordura, dejando nada más que un océano del más absoluto de los vacíos. Era lo más parecido a morir que había sentido jamás. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir. La oscuridad se colaba por cada rendija inundándolo todo, despiadada, avanzando por todo lo que formaba a su ser, su identidad, que se hundía en aquel abismo.

Un gemido afónico salió de sus labios. Entonces se sintió desfallecer, cayó en el pozo del mismo Inframundo a través de los orbes de hielo de su otra mitad. Mientras, unos firmes brazós le evitaron la caída, casi piadosos.

Se despertó de repente, con una inspiración asfixiada, incorporándose en la cama. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo. Necesitó varios minutos para procesar todo lo que había experimentado, hasta sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de ella al recordar lo que la había hecho desfallecer. Aquello, era Johan. No el monstruo para los demás. Sino para sí mismo. Aquel era su mundo, en el que estaba irremediablemente perdido, desde hacía demasiado. Todo en él había sucumbido a aquel primitivo, brutal, horror. Lo único que su hermano había conocido en aquella joven existencia.

Por suerte, la experiencia había sido un sueño.

Pero aquello, también existía en su interior, ¿cómo, de otra manera, habría podido probar unas gotas de tan amargo veneno?


	3. Capítulo 3- Palabras sobre el futuro I

"¿Johan?"

Su figura, de espaldas a ella, se giró en un elegante movimiento. Su rostro permanecía en calma, pero había duda en aquellos orbes celestes. Pasaron varios segundos en los que él la estudió, intentando dilucidar si se trataba de una ilusión o si, por el contrario, era su otro yo.

"Hermana." Una leve satisfacción se dibujaba en aquellas delicadas facciones. Toda la humanidad que su perdón había hecho brotar, había desaparecido por completo. Sus ojos volvían a ser los habituales, fríos, despiadados, carismáticos. La mirada de la bestia. "Mi querida hermana, me alegra verte." Añadió, con una sinceridad venenosa.

"Tenemos que hablar." El tono de ella, sin embargo, sonó cuasi desafiante.

Johan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, cortés. Pero aquella sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios.

"Lo que desees, será tuyo."

Nina observó sus alrededores. La estancia había cambiado de sobremanera, no solo por el paso de aquel tiempo ficticio. No era el mismo lugar, como si los recuerdos hubieran sido alterados. El techo apenas podía advertirse en aquella oscuridad, pero era mucho más alto de lo que ella lo recordaba. Era un lugar mucho más terrorífico, más hostil incluso, que le escenario de la masacre.

"Ví el paisaje final... creí, que sería el definitivo. Pero volví a renacer... Quizás, debería agradecérselo de nuevo al doctor Tenma, ¿no crees?" No eran necesarias las palabras para que él conociera sus más íntimos pensamientos, sus preguntas mudas.

Era un maestro del lenguaje, las pausas, matices, dibujaban en el aire exactamente lo que quería decir. Su tono, modulado hasta el menor de los alientos. No existía la duda en su discurso. Ella se preguntó cuántos, ajenos a la realidad tras aquel rostro perfecto, habían sucumbido a su carisma, el cual no hacía más que crecer con el paso de los años.

"Aunque también debería expresarte mi más sincero agradecimientos a tí. Al fin y al cabo, tú, le diste el coraje que le faltaba." Aquella voz, aún neutral, dejaba escapar un matiz de sinceridad, que Nina dudó en creer.

Demoledor y cuasi, contradictorio. Así funcionaba su mente, superior a la comprensión de cualquier ser en la Tierra. Tan retorcida y desbordada que sus límites eran cada vez más difusos.

"Sí. Yo le pedí que te operara. ..." Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Había deseado enfrentarlo, cara a cara, infinidad de veces. Pero ahora que él estaba ahí, sus palabras parecían carecer de sentido.

"¿Por qué, querida hermana? ¿Qué hizo que desearas verme con vida otra vez?"

Sus peores miedos se confirmaron. Johan pasaba a la acción, la obligaba a enfrentarse a sí misma, a sus contradicciones internas. En sus labios se dibujó de nuevo la crueldad en forma de sonrisa. Ni siquiera ella podía librarse de convertirse en su víctima.

"Ya conoces la respuesta."

Los ojos de él la liberaron, recorriendo una vez más aquellas paredes.

"Sé lo que tus labios pronunciaron, pero no lo que dice tu alma." Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella, inquisitivos. Todo rastro de amenaza anterior había desaparecido, camuflado en su gesto, extrañamente apacible.

"Fui sincera. Tarde, pero hablé con el corazón. Te perdono, Johan. Te perdono ahora, y lo haré siempre."

El brazo de ella se deslizó hasta el jersey, a la altura del corazón, donde lo agarró en un simbólico gesto.

"Un bello acto, querida hermana. Sin embargo, fútil. _Hay cosas que no son recuperables._ Ahora, debería estar muerto."

"No, Johan. Tú, no quieres desaparecer. A pesar de todo."

"¿Qué sabes tú de mis deseos? Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, preferiste destruir todo recuerdo de mí. Dejaste de ser Anna, para convertirte en Nina... ¿Qué sabe Nina de mí? ¿Prefiere olvidarme de nuevo?" Su esfuerzo fue nulo por esconder sus sentimientos. Su tono le reprochaba lo que su propia mente le había repetido sin descanso: ella, la única capaz de parar a la bestia, había preferido olvidarla, dejarla libre y a merced de sus propios demonios. Ella, y solo ella, había acabado por convertirlo en lo que era, en su ciega ignorancia.

Suspiró. Sin perder el contacto con los ojos de él, estudiándolo, intentando dilucidar que esperaba de ella. Curiosidad es todo cuanto pudo encontrar en aquella mirada, oculta en aquel brillo sobrehumano, más intenso de lo habitual.

"Más de lo que pareces creer. Por eso mismo..." Apretó los labios indecisa. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo, sin advertir el cambio en el rostro de él. "Lo siento mucho. Todo. Quería que lo supieras." Sus ojos se estrecharon, con cierta hostilidad, mientras las palabras salían de la boca de su hermana.

Simplemente sonrió, de nuevo, casi compasivo. Nina se estremeció. Algo en el parecía haber cambiado profundamente, algo que quería ocultar.

"Y... ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?" En otras circuntancias hubiera sido incapaz de pronunciar palabras como aquellas. Sin embargo, la situación ahora era muy distinta. Sin advertirlo, buscaba saber como reaccionaría él, en que posición estaba respecto a ella. Las habilidades de Johan también estaban presentes en ella, aunque en menor medida, frenadas por un código moral del que él carecía completamente.

"¿Qué puedo hacer postrado en la cama de un hospital? Pudiste matar al monstruo pero quisiste que volviera a la vida, de nuevo... Ahora, he de vivir." Siempre tenía esa capacidad de hablar de sí mismo con absoluta neutralidad, como si no le importara nada.

"Johan... escúchame, por favor ¿existe alguna probabilidad de que... seas capaz de... o al menos intentes...?" Estúpida. Se sentía enormemente estúpida por insinuar algo así, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, para saber que quedaba de él tras otra bala en su cerebro.

"Tu inocencia llega a ser conmovedora, querida hermana. Por eso, te abriré mi corazón, o lo que queda de él. No. Mi tarea en ese mundo ha concluido. No queda nada para mí, solo resta un objetivo. Desaparecer, para siempre." Aquellos labios expresaban cierta desolación, en otros tiempos ocultos bajo la ira y el odio que lo había impulsado. Nada lo obligaba a seguir viviendo, ya no.

Ella apretó los labios y bajo la mirada. _Aunque quedaran los dos solos en el mundo, lo perdonaría. Esa era su manera, de hacer que... _pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se acercó hasta situarse exactamente frente a ella, su mano derecha se dirigió hasta la barbilla de ella, obligándola, con un suave gesto, a encararlo. Sus rostros apenas distaban unos centímetros, y él escrutó en sus ojos, buscando algo que ella no alcanzaba a conocer. Ni siquiera parpadeó mientras las sombras de aquella mirada quedaban expuestas.

"¿Podrás vivir sin mí de nuevo, como hicieste durante casi diez años?" Su aliento, cálido, golpeó los labios de la mujer, mientras él sembraba la semilla de su montruo en su otro yo. Las aguas que había intentado calmar volvieron a embravecer de nuevo. Semanas de terapia con el doctor Reichwein perdieron todo valor, tras ver solo el limbo del infierno de Johan, escudriñando en su espíritu, buscando la dolorosa verdad.

De repente dió media vuelta y regreso a su ubicación original, posicionándose encarado a los ventanales. Las manos a la espalda, en aquel gesto suyo tan habitual, en el que parecía esconder algo. Ella fue incapaz de decir nada. Abrumada, solo podía observarlo a él a la vez que dirigía rápidos vistazos al enorme salón en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, no advirtió el cambio en aquella onírica estructura, que mutaba hasta convertirse en otro lugar, dolorosamente reconocible. Mucho más humilde, hogareño: la entrada del piso de Las Tres Ranas. Los límites de la estancia se diluían en una oscuridad abismal.

_No, no quiero._

"Sabes como hacerlo. Y poco a poco yo no seré más que una pesadilla, un vago recuerdo de tus oscuros secretos, hasta que desapareceré por completo de tu memoria, y dejaré de existir para siempre..." Sintió la amargura que desprendían aquellas palabras, como veneno, que en otras ocasiones habían parecido ser su único deseo.

_La paradoja de Johan._

Más de una vez se había dejado seducir por la idea de hacerlo desaparecer de su vida, por completo. Sería la manera fácil de mirar al futuro, volviendo a ser la Nina Fortner que estudiaba en Heidelberg, que era hija única. Todo sería sencillo y egoísta de nuevo.

En su rostro se dibujó aquella expresión, una sonrisa rota, que una vez consiguió que ella se apuntara una pistola a la cabeza. Era absolutamente escalofriante. Tan inhumano, tan Johan. Sin embargo él era humano, o no se hubiera convertido nunca en aquello. Su inhumanidad era la prueba de su propia humanidad. Cuán irónico.

El permanecía quieto, ausente en su propio infierno, vagando por las ruinas que una segunda bala había dejado en pie. Nina había advertido el cambio, que ahora se confirmaba. Johan estaba tocando fondo, había sobrepasado sus propios límites. Su mirada era más turbia de lo habitual, algo en el comenzaba a mutar, adoptando una nueva forma. A primera vista parecía más vunerable, débil. Pero ella sabía muy bien que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Lógico, en su retorcida forma, antes sus movimientos habían sido en cierta manera predecibles para ella, más de lo que le gustaba pensar. Pero ahora todo era distinto. Su suicidio perfecto había fracasado, devolviéndolo a una vida de la que estaba hastiado. Él era, al fin y al cabo, la primera víctima de sí mismo, y quien más sufría con ello.

"Es tu decisión. Solo sepas que... esta vez, si así lo prefieres, no estarás solo..." Su voz, algo temblorosa, sembraba la duda en sus palabras. Pero Johan captó la sinceridad tras ellas, aunque fueran en la ignorancia de ella, quien no parecía conocer añun la naturaleza de la bestia.

Él sonrió para sí, en un gesto casi invisible. Sin observarla, con sus ojos clavados en el abismo, incapaz de encarar a la imagen que podría derrumbarlo definitivamente.

"Es hora de que vuelvas, a un lugar seguro." Su voz era neutra, carente de cualquier matiz afectivo.

Acto seguido, todo comenzó a nublarse para ella, hasta convertirse en una oscuridad sin fin. El frío de aquel mundo se convirtió poco a poco en una agradable calidad, cuyo origen eran las mantas que la arropaban delicadamente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de vuelta en aquel que era su dormitorio en la casa de Reichweinn. Aún no había llegado a salir el sol, apenas las primeras luces del alba, pero Nina desestimó la idea de intentar dormir de nuevo.

Una sensación muy desagradable se había apoderado de ella, una opresión en el pecho que le hacía difícil incluso respirar. El frío de sus sueños se había instalado en su espíritu. Era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando, años antes, había sufrido aquellas extrañas pesadillas por las cuales había comenzado a ver a un psicólogo. Era la esencia de Johan. Ahora lo sabía.

Había sido extrañamente real, demasiado para que pudiera deshacerse de aquella sensacióm tan fácilmente como le hubiera gustado. Johan parecía deslizarse hasta su propia mente, hablarle en sus sueños como no había hecho nunca.


End file.
